Nana de Amor
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Los Swan y Los Cullen tienen que unirse a través de un matrimonio para vencer a los Volturi, pero Bella y Edward se enamoran sin saber que estan comprometidos, generando enredos y lios para impedir su matrimonio sin saber que se casaran con su amor
1. Prologo

**Canción de amor**

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Twilight no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Summary, La Familia Swan y La Familia Cullen no han tenido buenas relaciones desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo debido a un enemigo común: Los Volturi tienen que unirse, para ellos sus hijos Bella y Edward deberán casarse en un plazo estipulado por una adivina, ellos ajenos a lo que traman sus padres se conocen surgiendo un romance sin saber sus verdaderas identidades, pero al saber que se tienen que casar con "su enemigo" hacen que su amor no sea tan dulce y romántico como ellos habían esperado, pues los enredos, las intrigas se hacen presente en él, una historia que utiliza letras de canciones para ser contada.

* * *

**Prólogo**

En el condado de Forks, lleno de grandes bosques, en una gran mansión Charles Swan , el dueño y amo del lugar, se encontraba preocupado por lo que no dejaba de dar vuelta en la sala de su casa, cuando llega su esposa Renee

- Charles ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta un tanto preocupada, pues había días en que él se comportaba de la misma manera

- Renee, he tenido noticias de que los Volturi, quieren volver al juzgado para quitarnos todo lo que nos dejaron nuestros ancestros – le respondió un tanto preocupado, al escucharlo ella no pudo sino abrir los ojos por la sorpresa de la noticia

- Eso no puede ser, el último juez falló a nuestro favor, ellos deben respetar ese acuerdo – expresó un tanto alterada, pues hubo una situación similar, pero los jueces habían fallado a favor de los Swan

- Lo sé Renee, pero eso tiene cinco años y fue antes de que Isabella naciera – dijo Charlie con un suspiro para continuar – pero tal parece que apenas se enteraron del nacimiento de nuestra hija y pusieron la contra-demanda

-¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Renee, se encontraba perfectamente angustiada, pues su hija acababa de cumplir los tres años

- Tenemos que ir a ver a ella – expresó Charlie con la mirada perdida, después se hizo un incómodo silencio

- ¿Estás hablando de la médium? – dijo Renee rompiéndolo, sabía de ella, o mejor dicho ella en el juicio les había predicho el nacimiento de su hija, pero no sólo de su hija sino también de otras cosas que parecían estaban a punto de ocurrir

- Si Renee, tú sabes que no sólo se dedica a ello, también tiene la fuerza y el poder para calmar a los jueces, sólo ella puede decirnos lo que debemos hacer – empezó a explicarle Charle, pues en realidad esa mujer era como la mente maestra del Reino, todo mundo la escuchaba, pero no sólo eso la mayoría acataba sus órdenes

Lejos de ahí, en el ducado de Chicago, otro matrimonio se encontraba hablando en el estudio de su mansión: Los Cullen: formado por Carlisle y Esme

-¿Estás seguro Carlisle? - cuestionó Esme, en su rostro se denotaba la preocupación

- Si Esme, lo Volturi, metieron un amparo contra el fallo que dio el juez, si ganan nos quedaremos sin nada, tú sabes que el dinero no me importa, pero podrían quitarnos a los chicos – Carlisle se refería a los pequeños de los que se habían hecho cargo, los Brandom hijos de la hermana de Esme y los Hale hijos de su prima hermana, ambos matrimonios habían muerto, según la policía fueron accidentes los que causaron su muerte, sin embargo tanto Esme como Carlisle tenían la sospecha de que fueron provocado por los Volturi, pues ambos matrimonios tuvieron pequeños enfrentamientos con la familia rival.

- No pueden hacerlo, tanto Emmet y Alice, como Rosalie y Jasper están bajo nuestra custodia – exclamó Esme, a pesar de que no eran sus hijos los quería como tal, pues lo había visto nacer y había ayudado a las madres de ambos niños a criarlos

- Eso es porque tenemos los medios necesarios para mantenerlos – respondió Carlisle, generalmente los niños cuando quedaban huérfanos eran mandados a orfanatos, los cuales estaban a cargo de los Volturi, de esa manera ellos, se habían apropiado de gran parte de la fortuna del reino

- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hijo? - cuestionó Esme con el alma de un hilo

- A él no pueden hacerlo nada, pero su futuro será incierto - respondió Carlisle pausadamente, pues las personas que no tenían recursos eran puestas a trabajar desde pequeños

- Carlisle, es tiempo de que vayamos con ella - dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Con ella? - cuestionó Carlisle, pues no le gustó mucho la forma en cómo Esme había realizado tal propuesta

- Si, con Madame Tasbih – respondió Esme, Tasbih era la matrona del lugar ella era guía del reino, su palabra era la ley

Madame Tabish vivía en un Ross Lake, en una isla artificial en medio de lago, en una cabaña envuelta en enredaderas con hermosas rosas, la entrada era a través de un escalinata que daban a un pequeño salón, en la que se encontraban los Cullen y los Swan ambas parejas llegaron el mismo día y a la misma hora, aunque parezca extraño Madame Tasbih los estaba esperando vestida con una gran bata y una guirnalda de flores en la cabeza

- Cullen y Swan, Swan y Cullen, ésta si es una verdadera sorpresa, aunque me la esperaba – dijo gentilmente con una gran sonrisa, su cara parecía que esperaba este gran acontecimiento. Las familias se miraron sorprendidas, jamás se esperaban que pudieran encontrarse ahí, a pesar de ser rivales, no podían pelearse frente a Madame Tasbih

- Supongo que vienen para saber qué hacer con los Volturi - cuestionó la señora, ella era de mediana estatura, de ojos expresivos, con aspecto latino, su cabello negro de bellos rizos caía sobre sus hombros, era una mujer enigmática, pero siempre con una sonrisa, le habían denominado la médium de la eterna sonrisa, les pidió que pasaran al estudio, por supuesto, la casa tenía un aroma floral, a geranios y rosas con un poco de lavanda, el estudio era una gran biblioteca, sin embargo el techo era un gran domo en el que se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo, en las noches daba una vista estupenda con las estrellas y la luna del firmamento.

- Muy bien, siéntense – les dijo a ambas familias que obedecieron sin chistar dejándose caer en mullido sillones que se encontraban ahí, por supuesto cubiertos con cojines decorados a mano, ninguna de las parejas hablaba, el silencio imperaba el lugar hasta que la médium empezó hablar – para vencer al enemigo en común deben unir fuerzas – empezó a decir la señora, por supuesto los que se encontraban en el recinto sólo se veían entre sí tratando de entender las palabras, por lo que la adivina continúo hablando - si la casa Cullen se une con la casa Swan entonces los Volturi no tendrá porque pelear – al terminar de hablar el rostro de las cuatro personas que había ahí estaban asombrados. Ellos sabían que todo lo relacionado a las disputa se debía realmente a una de herencias que se había dado en tiempos ancestrales.

Todo comenzó con un gran Rey, el Rey tenía a tres grandes nobles, no tenía herederos, pero deseaba que en su reino siempre reinara la paz, la mayor partes de las tierras pertenecía al primer gran noble de apellido Swan, tratando de cumplir con el mandato de su rey para que existiera la paz, pero también el hecho de poder expandir sus riquezas comprometió a sus hijos Jhon y Elisa con los hijos de su vecino y amigo el noble favorito del rey de apellido Cullen, Inés y Frank, sin embargo existía una tercera familia los Volturi los cuales querían evitar que tanto los Swan como los Cullen se unieran pues eso significaría que tendrían los favores del Rey, por lo tendía que evitar que los jóvenes se conocieran y se enamoraran evitando la boda y de esta manera hacer que tanto los Swan como los Cullen queden mal ante el Rey y la única manera era que sus hijos Felix y Marcus, enamoraran a las hijas de ambas familias pero también desaparecer a los herederos Swan y Cullen, sin embargo los nobles al saber lo que pretendían los Volturi, quisieron apresurar las boda, sin embargo por azares del destino ninguna de las bodas pudo celebrarse debido a que un ataque sorpresa acabó con la vida de las jóvenes parejas y de los nobles caballeros, los Volturi sacaron provecho de esto, pues deseaban apoderarse de las tierras, al no celebrarse las bodas sin embargo no contaba con que las esposas de los nobles estaban embarazadas sin embargo tuvieron hijos varones, el rey dispuso que las tierras pertenecerían tanto a los Cullen como a los Swan siempre y cuando los herederos de ambas familias tuvieran motivos para no unirse en matrimonio, generalmente desde esa época habían nacido en la misma generación hijos varones o hijas mujeres, de esta manera no se podría realizar la tan sagrada unión que se esperaba, pero al nacer la hija de los Swan todo había cambiado, pues debido a que los Cullen tenían un hijo varón ellos tenían que casarse para cumplir con este decreto generado por el anciano Rey, cuando nació Isabella, los Volturi sabían que podían ganar las tierras, pues ambos padres jamás obligarían casarse a sus hijos, al menos no por amor

- No me miren así – dijo Tasbih al ver que tanto los Swan como los Cullen la miraban con ojos de que ¡esto no puede estar pasando!, sus hijos están destinados a estar juntos, lo he visto en las estrellas, pero su compromiso tiene que permanecer en secreto hasta que Isabella cumpla los dieciocho años, sólo hasta ese momento podrán anunciar su compromiso, entonces sus hijos tendrán un año para casarse, de no hacerlo las tierras pasaran a los Volturi, por lo pronto puedo detener las demandas que ellos han interpuesto, diciendo que todavía sus hijos no están en edad del compromiso, pero no lo olviden.

Las familias se miraron con un profundo, era un odio ancestral sabían que hace años al no celebrarse las bodas generaron resentimientos pues los Volturi habían hecho correr el rumor de que los nobles habían provocado el ataque , aunque no había pruebas eso causó la separación irremediable de las dos familias a pesar de que no se habían dañado desde eso, no se hablaban de generación en generación y no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora, al menos podrían esperar un poco más, hasta que Isabella cumpliera los 18 años.

- Solo una cosa – dijo Tasbih – sus hijos no se deberán conocer sino hasta el día del compromiso –

- de acuerdo, así será – expresó Carlisle hasta entonces nos regresaremos a Chicago

- Nosotros nos mudaremos a Phoenix, pues en Forks estaríamos al acecho de los Volturi, además según tengo entendido ustedes también tienen propiedades en esa tierra - expresó Charlie

- Les avisaré cuando deban juntarse, en caso de que no esté este mundo, mi sucesora lo hará, esto porque cada determinado tiempo nacía la futura médium Tasbih

Cada una de las familias se fue a sus respectivos lugares, por supuesto cuando le dijeron a los Volturi que tenían que esperar a que los muchachos estuvieran en edad casadera para saber que iba a pasar, a ellos no les quedó más remedio que esperar, querían saber si ambas familias habían hablado, pero no pudo obtener información, sólo que habían salido de viaje, pero nadie sabía a dónde, esto era porque para visitar a madame Tasbih era un secreto, es decir, sólo si ella aceptaba recibirte podías visitarla, en caso contrario nadie podía visitarla.

Los años pasaron 14 años, donde cada familia hizo su vida, Isabella se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita, de cabellos cafés y hermosos ojos color chocolate, tenía a su gran amigo Jake, era su confidente como ella lo llamaba desde la secundaria _[Confidente de Secundaria un amigo para siempre tus problemas son más fácil de llevar aquí cuentas con amigos que te escuchan. No lo dudes no lo dudes ni un segundo mas, un amigo para siempre, un amigo para siempre tu tendrás]_

**Pov de Bella**

- Jake, no puedo creer que mis padres me hayan dejado estudiar pasar este verano en el campamento Woods, pero sobre todo que me hayan dejado estudiar en Forks este último año, esto es fantástico – le decía alegremente a mi amigo, desde que tenía quince quería irme a vivir a Forks, pero mis padres nunca me habían dejado

- Por supuesto amiga, pero creo que en parte Billy apoyó – me comentó Jake

- ¿Tu papá? ¿Cómo ayudó? – le pregunté curiosa

- Como verás ya son muchos años lejos de la reserva, de hecho siete, hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos diez años , pero le hablaron tenemos que irnos a la Push, entonces sabiendo que quieres ir a Forks, le pidió que te vigiláramos, pues vivirías en la casa de tus padres - me respondió

- Entonces tendré que agradecerle a Billy – le dije a mi amigo

- y de paso también a mí, además volveré a ver a Nessie – me dijo con cara de borrego

- ¿Nessie? ¿La niña por la que suspirabas cuando llegaste? – le pregunté divertida

- No te burles Bella, ya quiero verte cuando te enamores – me dijo con un tono que no supe interpretar

- No creo en al amor a primera vista Jake - dije segura de sí misma

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el día en que junto con Billy y Jake tendrían que partir

- Hija, ¡cuídate mucho! – me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba, mi madre no dejaba de llorar me abrazó y mientras me decía – Bella, tu padre y yo te amamos, te veremos en un año en Forks, nosotros nos mudaremos para ahí – me dijo, no sé porque pero me daba la impresión de que mi viaje no era sólo porque Billy lo había pedido, ni por mi insistencia de irme a estudiar a ese lugar, en el cual había vivido los primeros años de mi vida, sino que había algo más, sin embargo no quise abundar en ese tema, mis sueños de volver a Forks se hacían realidad

Al llegar fui al campamento, me hicieron llenar una hoja por lo que me senté en el pequeño parque que había afuera de las oficinas, sentí una extraña mirada, pero no hice caso, después de llenar mi formulario lo entregué al encargado del lugar, el cual me indicó que al otro día debía presentarme con mis cosas para que me asignaran una cabaña donde pasaría todo el verano.

Al otro día llegué temprano una de las edecanes me llevó a mi cabaña, al entrar me encontré con otras dos chicas que al parecer se conocían, ambas parecían sacadas de revistas de moda

- Hola me llamo Alice – me dijo una de ellas, era diminuta, de ojos expresivos y cabello obscuro peinado de una manera peculiar – ella es Rosalie – enseñándome a su compañera, la cual tenía el cabello rubio, recogido en media cola, y ojos azules, tenía un cuerpo escultural

- Mucho gusto Bella S… - no me dejaron terminar al decirme – Bella una de las reglas del campamento es no decir los apellidos, de esa manera no se crean grupos elitistas debido a las clases sociales

- No lo sabía – dije toda roja

- No te preocupes, debes ser nueva y como siempre no a todos le dicen las reglas – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- Alice tiene razón Bella, nos pasó lo mismo a nosotras el primer año, con este ya vamos por el tercero – dijo Rosalie un poco seria

- Supongo que nos acompañaras al baile de bienvenida – preguntó Alice

- ¿Un baile? No lo creo, no soy buena para los bailes – dije

- No te preocupes, no tienes que preocuparte, no es obligación bailar, pero de esa manera conocerás a los demás – dijo Alice – pero antes tenemos que cambiarte de atuendo – y antes de que lo pudiera evitar ellas me estaban arreglando y diciéndome que poner, por supuesto al verme me gustó cómo quedé, las tres salimos de la cabaña para dirigirnos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, al entrar mis ojos se posaron en un extraordinario chico, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos de color verde, era sencillamente guapísimo y su sonrisa era para derretir a un témpano de hielo, se encontraba bailando rock and roll con una chica, por cierto muy guapa, al verlo sentí una extraña emoción _[La primera vez te vi bailando rock 'n roll y la cabeza me sonó bang-bang. No supe qué decir, no supe qué pensar y la cabeza me sonó bang-bang. Me enamoré, De tu forma de bailar y tu dulce sonrisa. Me enamoré]_ y sentí que me había enamorado, junto con Alice y Rosalie nos sentamos en una mesa de pronto terminó la música y vi que el chico se nos acercaba - Bella, te presentó a mi primo Edward – dijo Alice – Edward, ella es Bella, nuestra compañero de cuarto – Mucho gusto – le dije – El placer es todo mío – me dijo mientras me besaba la mano

**Fin del Pov de Bella**

**Pov de Edward **

Habían pasado tres años desde que nos mudamos a Forks, vivíamos en Chicago, sin embargo un día mi padre llegó diciendo que debíamos mudarnos, al principio mis primos y yo nos negamos, ¿Qué haríamos en ese pequeño lugar? Sin embargo al llegar ahí nos enamoramos de la vida tranquila, si bien era cierto que la que mas sufría eran mis primas por su obsesiva – compulsiva manía a las compras, sin embargo desarrollaron otra manía, el diseño de modas, sin compraban cantidades de telas y se ponían a diseñar elegantes ropas para todos nosotros, inclusive para las personas del condado, al llegar entramos a la escuela, lo interesante de esa escuela es que nunca utilizábamos los apellidos, debido a que habían chicos de diferentes clases sociales, querían enseñarnos el poder convivir sin ellas, a excepción de un grupo de jóvenes en especial las chicas plásticas y algunos jugadores todos convivíamos en paz

Este año por tercera ocasión estaríamos el verano en el campamento Wods, mis padres tenían que realizar algunas diligencias y por supuesto no querían que nos aburriéramos en su viaje de negocios, sin embargo estaba seguro que había algo más, y sobre todo que me involucraba a mí, pero por el momento no me importaba tanto, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía 18 años, no tenía por qué preocuparme por cosas de los adultos.

Como siempre me dirigí con mis primos al campamento, íbamos preparados para quedarnos en ese lugar, cómo siempre sabíamos que nos tocaría juntos, debido a que éramos parientes, Alice y Rosalie tendrían compañera, sólo esperábamos que no fuera ni Tanya, ni Jessica, eran realmente "insoportables" casi se me ofrecían, por supuesto que son bonita, pero sabemos el porqué de su atención en mí, soy Edward Cullen, un rico heredero, ella se habían enterado y desde entonces me han estado acosando, pero son bastantes superficiales, al menos no he conocido a la chica de mi corazón, no hasta ahora

Si sentada en el parque que está frente a las oficinas, la vi _[La primera vez que te vi fue en el parque, aquel día no se qué pasó, me sentí raro y comencé a sentir mariposas en el estomago. Fue amor a primera vista y esperaba que algún día te me acercaras y me hablaras]._

- Edward, Tierra llamando a Ed – dijo Emmet

- No es nada Emmet, lo que pasa es que estaba admirando el paisaje – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle

- de casualidad ese paisaje no tiene el cabello castaño – me dijo bromeando – porque si es así déjame decirte que ya no está – se burló

Al voltear a ver vi que la chica había desaparecido, pero no importa, tenía todo el verano para saber quién era ella.

Después de registrarnos nos dieron nuestras habitaciones, la compañera de mis primas llegaría hasta el día siguiente, la ventaja de llegar ese día es que conocíamos a todos los recién llegados, sólo a muy pocos se les permitía entrar un día antes y era en especial aquellos que según decían habían sido invadidos por el espíritu del campamento, la verdad es que nos sentíamos orgullosos, pues desde el segundo año de estar ahí siempre nos habían permitido registrarnos un día antes.

Esa noche celebramos una fogata con los edecanes, nosotros éramos los encargados de apoyar en la bienvenida, por lo que Alice y Rosalie estaban felices, les gustaba organizar fiestas, ese era su segunda manía

Al otro día junto con Emmet y Jasper fuimos a la fiesta, Alice y Rose no habían llegado, en eso me sacó a bailar Ángela, era un chica muy tierna, sabíamos que sus padres trabajaban demasiado para pagarles sus estudios, su sueño era entrar a ese campamento, por lo que cada año mi padre ofrecía algunas Becas para los chicos que en realidad lo necesitaran, nos pusimos a bailar Rock and Roll, por supuesto mientras su novio Erick llegaba, cuando acabé la música vi como me llamaba Alice, me dirigí hacia ella y mi asombro fue grande, ahí estaba la niña que había visto el día anterior, _[El día que te vi me enamoré de tu linda cara y tu sencillez, hipnotizado quedé niña de ti yo me enamoré me enamore a primera vista Lo nuestro es amor a primera vista]_ cuando me acerqué saludé a mis prima, en eso Alice le dijo a la chica- Bella, te presentó a mi primo Edward – después se dirigió hacia mí– Edward, ella es Bella, nuestra compañero de cuarto – Mucho gusto – me dijo con un sonrojo encantador – El placer es todo mío – le dijo mientras cual tal caballero le agarraba la mano para depositar un tierno beso

Continuará

* * *

_canciones Confidente de Secundaria la canta Iran Castillo, Amor a primera vista cantada por Alex Ubago, Amor a primera vista la canta Salserin _

_las canciones vienen en cursiva y encerrada entre [], las canciones pueden ser cantadas por otros artistas,_

* * *

Hola a todas y todos, esta es mi nueva historia, para las que me conocen espero les guste, este es un proyecto que tenía: escribir una historia con los personales de Twilight, espero les guste, para las que no me conocen, pues bueno espero les guste esta historia, si bien es cierto que es la primera vez que escribo en esta categiría, ya he escrito historias en otras categorías, espero sea de su agrado y puedan apoyar mi historia, antes que nada las canciones no apareceran completas, algunas estrofas, ellas ayudaran a contar la canción, pues su letra apoya a la historia

Besos a todas

Cherrie SA

20- febrero - 2010


	2. Me enamoré de ti

**Naná de Amor**

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Twilight no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Summary, La Familia Swan y La Familia Cullen no han tenido buenas relaciones desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo debido a un enemigo común: Los Volturi tienen que unirse, para ellos sus hijos Bella y Edward deberán casarse en un plazo estipulado por una adivina, ellos ajenos a lo que traman sus padres se conocen surgiendo un romance sin saber sus verdaderas identidades, pero al saber que se tienen que casar con "su enemigo" hacen que su amor no sea tan dulce y romántico como ellos habían esperado, pues los enredos, las intrigas se hacen presente en él, una historia que utiliza letras de canciones para ser contada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Me estoy enamorando.**

**POV de Edward**

Realmente me sentía muy bien en ese campamento, sin que nadie supiera quién eres, aquí todos se llevaban sin necesidad de aparentar, pero sobre todo porque la amistad se basaba precisamente en quien eras y cuanto valías, afuera era Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen una de las familias más ricas del lugar, aquí era solo Edward, bueno la únicas que sabían de mi apellido era Tanya y Jesicca, pero ella no se lo diría a nadie, no porque me apreciara, sino porque ella no quería ser excluida de nuestro círculo, aunque la verdad Alice y Rosalie siempre las ignoraban, no porque mis primas fueran malas, para nada, sino porque Tanya era odiosa, siempre criticando a mis primas por nuestras amistades, en especial por las del campamento, ¿cómo podíamos ser amigos de esa gentuza decía? Afortunadamente hoy no las había visto en el campamento y digo afortunadamente porque de estar ellas presente estarían encima de mí y me hubiera alejado de este hermoso ángel de ojos chocolates y digo ángel porque no creo que su belleza sea terrenal, era algo simplemente divino

- Así que te llamas Bella – le dije en mi voz más seductora sentándome junto a ella, sin embargo creo que no está acostumbrada porque se puso todo roja, se veía tan linda

- Mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella – me dijo tímidamente

- te queda perfecto tu nombre Bella – al nombrarla puso la mayor emoción en mis palabras haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba y yo creía que no podía ponerse más roja

- Gracias Edward – al decir mi nombre casi me da un infarto de la emoción, nunca pensé que mi nombre se pudiera escuchar extremadamente bien

- Bailarías conmigo Bella – le dije ofreciéndole mi mano, ella aceptó y me agarró para dirigirnos juntos a la pista quiero decir que al sentir sus delicados dedos en la palma de mis manos sentí miles de descargas, pero que bien se sentía esa emoción fuimos al bailar, al llegar a la pista empezó a moverse divinamente, realmente era todo una profesional en el baile, por supuesto no me quedaba atrás, de pronto la música cambió de ritmo a uno más suave, ambos nos quedamos viéndonos, le sonríe preguntándole sin palabra si quería seguir, ella con su mirada me dijo que sí y la tomé entre mis brazos, el aroma de su cabello era fascinante de fresas y fresias, me sentí en el cielo, y ¿cómo no si tenía un ángel entre mis brazos? No sé en qué momento paró la música pero me costó trabajo regresar a mi lugar y para colmo mi sueño se volvió pesadilla Tanya y Jesica habían llegado

- Hola Eddy – me dijo Tanya en tono salamero haciendo a mi dulce Bella a un lado para colgarse de mis brazos

- Tanya, creo que no conoces a Bella – le dije trayendo nuevamente a mi ángel a mis brazos, realmente cómo podía ser Tanya tan grosera

- No me fijé que estabas acompañado – dijo con una mueca de disgusto, "Ni que fueras ciega" pensé, porque de plano sabía que no tenía cerebro

- no te moleste con Tanya, Eddy – empezó a decir Jessica – realmente no nos fijamos que "estabas acompañado" porque siempre andas quejadote de que la mayoría de las chicas te sigue todo el tiempo pensamos que ella era una de esas – dijo mientras apuntaba a Bella, yo rodé los ojos, realmente esas dos no tenían cerebro nunca me había quejado de que algunas chicas me persiguieran, pecando de modesto, sabía que estaba guapo, pero de lo que me quejaba era de lo empalagosa y encimosas que eran esas dos.

- Creo que comprendiste mal, Bella está con nosotros ahora – dije para que supieran que no iba permitir que maltrataran a Mi Bella, momento dije "mi" bueno es que Bella era tan diferente que quería que fuese algo mío, aunque sea solo mi amiga, al menos por ahora

- ¡Ahh! No sabía, pero ya me imaginaba algo así – dijo Tanya viendo a Bella de arriba abajo, Bella sólo se pegó más a mí, como tratando de esconderse de ese par, creo que la están intimidando, así que lo mejor era huir de ese par de arpías así que me despedí secamente de ella – Las dejo, ha sido un placer saludarlas – esto último lo dije en un tono sarcástico, sin embargo esas plásticas jamás lo entenderían así

- Siento mucho lo que pasó – le dije a Bella

- No te preocupes, pero supongo que ellas deben ser las más populares del lugar y se llevan muy bien con tu familia – al decirlo noté su voz algo triste

- Bella, mírame – le dije mientras la agarraba dulcemente por los hombros, ella lo hizo y pude notar sus ojos como si estuvieran a punto de llorar – Ellas no forman parte de nuestro círculo, son unas plásticas sin sentimiento, se dejan llevar por las apariencias, además son selectivas, en algunas veces o mejor dicho en la mayoría de las veces son unas groseras, como lo que sucedió ahora, discúlpame si por mi culpa te hicieron sentir mal – ella asintió y ocultó su cabeza en mi pecho, sentí una dicha tan inmensa que no supe describir, después de unos instantes llegaron Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet junto con Angela y el terrible Jake que venía acompañado de Nessie

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó Alice

- ¿Te sientes mal Bella? – preguntó Jake, "¿cómo conocía Jake a Bella?"

- Nos encontramos con Tanya y Jessica, trataron muy groseramente a Bella – le contesté

- Esa par de brujas – dijeron Angela y Nessie – tenemos que poner un alto

- Por favor chicas, cálmese – dijo Jasper, él siempre tan conciliador – si le reclamamos las haremos sentir importante, si ven que ni las tomamos en cuenta, es decir le aplicamos la ley del hielo, sabrán que no pueden meterse con nadie de nosotros – realmente este Jasper era fantástico, esas siempre estaban buscándonos, si las ignorábamos, pensarían dos veces antes de volver a meterse con alguno de nosotros, sin embargo ese par de brujas nos había arruinado la diversión en especial a mi bellísimo ángel

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy algo cansada, además quiero conocer las instalaciones, soy nueva en este lugar – dijo ella apenada

- Si quieres te las enseñó, puede ser tu guía oficial – le dije antes de que otro se apuntara para ello, me dedicó una mirada acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa

- Gracias Edward, te lo agradecería mucho – me dijo – ahora con tu permiso, me voy a dormir

- Te acompaño a tu cabaña – le dije, ella se quedó asombrada, al parecer no se esperó que hiciera eso, pero Alice y Rose no tenían ganas de regresar, así que ambos nos fuimos del baile

**Fin del POV de Edward **

**POV de Bella**

Estaba realmente feliz, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía libres, si bien es cierto que mis padres no están sobre mí todo el tiempo, me cuidan bastante, ahora en ese campamento me sentía realizada, sin nadie que me estuviera observando no diciendo que hacer, mis padres eran muy demandantes acerca de las reglas de Etiqueta, pero en este lugar podía ser yo misma, me pareció ver a la prima de Laurent: Jessica, la conocía a través de fotos, pero si era como Laurent preferiría alejarme de ella. Por suerte me tocó con dos chicas muy lindas Alice y Rose, habíamos ido al baile, y vi al hombre más guapo de todo el mundo, era primo de ambas

- Así que te llamas Bella – me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, sentándome junto a mí, sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía rojo, es decir mis papás siempre cuidándome, a ahora el muchacho más guapo estaba junto a mí, supongo que pensará que soy una simple

- Mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella – le dije casi en un susurro, es decir cómo te comportas delante de un chico como ese, si bien tengo amigos, ninguno me había impresionado tanto como Edward

- te queda perfecto tu nombre Bella – "¡Dios mío, mi nombre se escucha perfecto en sus labios, por favor Bella, cálmate, te estás poniendo toda roja, va a pensar que nunca has tenido amigos, mucho menos novio, esto último es verdad" – mis pensamientos me estaba traicionando

- Gracias Edward –le dije, noté una expresión que no sé como describir pero supongo que no se enojó, al parecer le gustó

- Bailarías conmigo Bella – me preguntó mientras me daba su mano, le di la mía mientras le decía que sí y nos dirigimos a la pista, me sentí extraña con mi mano entre las suya, una sensación demasiado agradable para mi gusto, al llegar a la pista empecé a bailar, no sabía porque pero estaba muy alegre, afortunadamente para algo habían servido las lecciones de baile, si bien era cierto que de niña bailaba un poco torpe, ahora no me sentía así, pero el que bailaba muy bien era Edward, en realidad nuestros cuerpos parecían armonizar en el baile, de pronto la música cambió, era una balada me le quedé viendo, él hacía lo mismo con sus ojos me pidió permiso para seguir bailando conmigo y le di a entender que también me abrazó, mi cara quedó cerca de su pecho y pude sentir el agradable aroma tan varonil que lo envolvía, temía pisarlo en cualquier momento, pero no lo hice, en realidad me sentía bailando entre nubes, la música terminó, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos, pero teníamos que hacerlo, me agarró por la cintura para regresar a nuestra mesa en ese momento sentí que alguien me separaba de Edward, no sé porqué pero me sentí muy triste

- Hola Eddy – dijo la recién llegada mientras se colgaba del brazo que momentos antes me tenía abrazada

- Tanya, creo que no conoces a Bella – dijo Edward, volviendo a sujetar mi cintura, me sentí tan dichosa, sobre todo porque él la puso en su lugar

- No me fijé que estabas acompañado – dijo esa descerebrada, tenía una cara de enojada que no podía con ella

- no te moleste con Tanya, Eddy realmente no nos fijamos que "estabas acompañado" porque siempre andas quejadote de que la mayoría de las chicas te sigue todo el tiempo pensamos que ella era una de esas – dijo otra chica, me pareció conocerla, me apuntó, entonces me sentí como si fuera una de esas chicas busconas, traté de reprimir las lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir.

- Creo que comprendiste mal, Bella está con nosotros ahora – dijo Edward, al parecer no le gustó la manera en cómo se expresaron de mí

- ¡Ahh! No sabía, pero ya me imaginaba algo así – dijo la primera chica mientras me veía de una manera inquisidora, lo único que pude hacer fue pegarme a Edward, a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer me sentía segura a su lado – Las dejo, ha sido un placer saludarlas – dijo Edward y rápidamente me alejó de ese lugar, se detuvo después y me dijo – Siento mucho lo que pasó –

- No te preocupes, pero supongo que ellas deben ser las más populares del lugar y se llevan muy bien con tu familia – le dije tratando que mi voz fuera lo más natural pero no lo logré

- Bella, mírame – me dijo mientras me sujetaba por los hombros para esta frente a él – Ellas no forman parte de nuestro círculo, son unas plásticas sin sentimiento, se dejan llevar por las apariencias, además son selectivas, en algunas veces o mejor dicho en la mayoría de las veces son unas groseras, como lo que sucedió ahora, discúlpame si por mi culpa te hicieron sentir mal – yo asentí ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, para ocultar las lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de mis ojos

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alice

- ¿Te sientes mal Bella? – me preguntó Jake,

- Nos encontramos con Tanya y Jessica, trataron muy groseramente a Bella – respondió Edward

- Esa par de brujas, tenemos que poner un alto –dijeron dos chicas

- Por favor chicas, cálmense, si le reclamamos las haremos sentir importante, si ven que ni las tomamos en cuenta, es decir le aplicamos la ley del hielo, sabrán que no pueden meterse con nadie de nosotros – dijo un chico rubio

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy algo cansada, además quiero conocer las instalaciones, soy nueva en este lugar – expresé, en realidad quería irme a mi habitación para que no me vieran llorar

- Si quieres te las enseñó, puede ser tu guía oficial – me preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa por lo cual no pude negarme

- Gracias Edward, te lo agradecería mucho, ahora con tu permiso, me voy a dormir – respondí, si me quedaba me pondría a llorar

- Te acompaño a tu cabaña – me propuso, quedé asombrada, es decir nunca espere tal reacción de él

- No es necesario, gracias – le respondí, aunque era realidad deseaba que él me acompañara

- por supuesto que sí, te puedes encontrar con Tanya y Jessica, así que señorita, no diga que no, este caballero la acompañará, una princesa como tú debe tener su escolta – dijo bromeando logrando que me pusiera roja

Ambos nos fuimos caminando, aunque no hablábamos era un silencio hermoso, llegamos a mi cabaña

- Sana y salva, mañana vengo por ti para llevarte a recorrer todo el campamento, no olvides tu traje de baño – dijo al despedir de mí, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Entré en la cabaña, me sentía en las nubes, ese beso había hecho que me olvidara del mal rato que me habían hecho pasar esas dos mujeres

**Fin del POV de Bella**

Tanya y Jessica estaban furiosas, Edward las había cortado por una chica insulsa, no podían creerlo

- De verdad que Edward se portó grosero, además ni que esa chica fuera su novia – dijo Tanya

- Tanya, cálmate, sé que siempre te ha gustado Edward, pero recuerda que para conquistarlo debemos tener una estrategia, esa fue la manera en como Mike me propuso que fuera su novia, es una lástima que no viniera este verano

- Tienes razón Jessica, esa no es rival para mí, pero aún así tiene que entender que Edward es mío, además estoy preocupada, este año no me tocó en la cabaña de Alice y Rose, tengo que averiguar quién está con ellas, no sea que quiera quitarme a Edward, él debe ser mío

- Si Tanya, pero recuerda, debes actuar con la cabeza fría, que te parece si nos damos una vueltecita por el lobby, le preguntamos a Guillo quien es la compañera de "las Cullen" tú sabes, Guillo babea por nosotras, además si tenemos una sesión de besos secretos, suelta todo lo que sabe, no olvides que de esa manera no enteramos que Edward, se apellidaba Cullen, una de las familias más ricas del reino

- Tienes razón Jessica – ambas chicas se fueron al Lobby, ahí estaba Guillo, un joven bastante agradable, pero según ellas no tenía ni el porte ni el dinero de Edward

- Hola Guillo – dijeron ambas

- Hola Chicas – dijo todo nervioso, tanto que se le cayó el refresco encima, al decir el nombre de ellas tartamudeó, ellas sólo se rieron, en realidad así deseaban ver a todos los hombres, para manipularlo a su antojo

- Guillo, tenemos que hablar en privado – dijo Jessica, está libre el lugar de siempre

El chico se puso más nervioso, tragó saliva para responderle un sí, los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de trebejos, que Guillo siempre mantenía limpio, ahí las chicas después de acariciarlo y piropearlo le preguntaron sobre la nueva compañera de las Cullen, querían saber todo sobre ella

- Recuerda Guillo, si nos das lo que te pedimos, podemos tener una sesión de besos como la vez pasada, ¿recuerdas? – el chico asintió, ellas se fueron sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para saber todo lo que querían

**POV de Edward**

Después de dejar a Bella, me dirigí a mi cabaña, a pensar, si necesitaba pensar, _[Quisiera averiguar que se siente al amar y poder explicar que no la deje de pensar, también tiemblo al mirarla alucino al pensarla me envuelve en su dialogar y me transporta a otro lugar]_ en realidad en el baile cuando estaba con ella no había nadie más que nosotros, a pesar de que acabo de conocerla _[no la dejo de pensar, es tan grande el sentimiento que se ha vuelto mi sustento y lo que pienso es que … Me estoy enamorando, me estoy ilusionando y ya no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ella para mi es una estrella que brilla al camina al caminar]_ Esa era la Verdad, con sólo un baile me enamoré de Bella, de mi Isabella, con este pensamiento me quedé dormido.

Me desperté al sentir la luz del sol en mis ojos, me levanté rápidamente todo asustado, vi el reloj, la calma volvió a mí, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, hoy pasaría todo el día con ella, con mi Bella, me di un baño, en realidad hacía un poco de calor, a pesar de ser tan temprano, pero estábamos en Verano, o era ¿Qué yo tenía calor? No importa, después de ducharme me vestí, por supuesto que me puse el traje de baño, estaríamos un rato en la playa. Conocía el lugar perfecto para el romance, tenía que hacer que Bella se enamorara de mí, igual que yo lo estaba de ella.

Fui al comedor, ahí estaba ella con mis primas, me acerqué a ellas para saludarlas con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, después de besarla estaba toda sonrojada, ese tono carmesí le queda perfecto

- Lista para conocer el campamento – le pregunté

- Si, Edward, gracias por querer mostrármelo – me respondió

- Edward, te acompañaríamos pero tenemos cosas que hacer – me dijeron mis primas, aunque por sus miradas supuse que querían que estuviéramos los dos solos lo que agradecí mucho, en ese momento llegaron Angela y Nessie junto con sus respectivas parejas Ben y Jake

- Hola a todos – dijeron al llegar, saludando a todos, vi que Jake saludaba con mucha familiaridad a mi Bella, acaso él no andaba con Nessie, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Nessie, ella es Bella, mi amiga desde la infancia, Bella ella es Nessie, mi novia – dijo Jacke, suspiré por un momento mi yo cavernícola iba salir a flote, pero Bella tenía que ser mi novia, al menos ya sabía a quién preguntarle sobre sus gustos, de hecho Nessie era una prima lejana.

- ¿Qué van hacer hoy? – preguntó Jake

- Edward me enseñará el campamento – dijo Bella de manera tímida

- ¿En serio harás eso Edward? – cuestionó Nessie

- Por supuesto, Bella es nueva – empecé hablar pero Nessie me interrumpió – es que tú nunca has hecho algo así, al menos que recuerde siempre te niegas de una manera muy caballerosa

- Tienes razón Nessie, el año pasado Irina era nueva y te negaste diciendo que tenías un fuerte dolor de cabeza, años pasado era lo mismo – argumentó Ángela. En serio que este par de chicas sabían que decir en el momento justo, la verdad que nunca pensé sonrojarme pero lo hice

- Por favor chicas, no creo que a Bella le interese saber esos detalles – dije entre dientes, haciendo que los demás se rieran de mi actitud, después de desayunar Bella y yo empezamos con el recorrido, tengo que decir que realmente esta chica era un imán para los desastres, es decir no habíamos avanzado ni dos metros y se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies, afortunadamente esto me daba la ocasión de agarrarla por la cintura para evitar que se cayera y pudiera hacerse daño.

Recorrimos varios lugares, pero quería llevarla a un lugar en la playa, era "mi playa privada" como le decía, cuando llegamos ahí eran casi las doce – ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté

- Este lugar es hermoso – me contestó, después nos metimos a nadar, al verla en su traje de baño, me quedé abobado. Al salir del agua se veía fantástica

- Edward ¿Qué pasa?

- Bella es que te ves Fantásticas, _[Tienes el pelo empapado, cuerpo de sirena… Me gusta la manera que tienes de mirar, me gusta tu melena jugando revuelta entre la arena y el mar. Tienes la piel tostada, hueles a flor de lavanda con chispas de sal me gusta la manera que tienes de bailar me gusta tu melena jugando revuelta entre la arena y el mar]. _

Al decirle, que se veía espectacular, se puso roja, supongo que no está acostumbrada a que le digan lo hermosa que es.

- Edward, creo que exageras – me contestó toda roja

- No sé porque lo dudas, Bella – me acerqué a ella, pero justo en ese momento llegaron mis primos junto con los demás

- Hola chicos, como sabíamos que no trajeron nada de comida, nosotros lo hicimos – dijeron mientras sacaban todo para tener una comida en la playa, la cual disfrutamos mucho, al llegar el crepúsculo, el espectáculo de la puesta de sol fue hermoso, realmente una situación romántica, sobre todo que nos habíamos puesto en pareja: Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, Jake y Nessie, Angela y Ben y por supuesto estábamos Bella y yo, el regreso fue más rápido debido a que ellos había llevado carros, así que nos regresamos en ellos

Los días pasaban, mi relación con Bella se había vuelto en una sólida amistad, cosa que agradecía muchísimo, pues era un primer paso para decirle lo que sentía por ella, _"Bella que me has hecho siempre pienso en ti [ya mil veces te dibujé pero no puedo nunca tu sonrisa encontrar y busco la manera de tropezar contigo a todas horas del día]"_, realmente buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ella. Pero sobre todo que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Es más hasta en la noche soñaba con ella, donde le pedía que fuera mi novia y justo en ese momento _[ha sonado el despertador esta mañana cuando me decías que sí, que mala pata]_ me desperté todo sobresaltado, realmente quería verla así que _[salí corriendo para encontrarte otra vez]_ tengo que verte Bella, realmente me importas mucho, siempre pensaba de esa manera, aún todavía no me atrevía a decírselo personalmente, pero se lo tenía que decir, me había dado cuenta de que unos cuantos la veían como si quisieran desnudarla, no podía darme el lujo de perderla.

Por supuesto mis primos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella

- Edward, ¿Por qué no te le declaras? – me decía Rose

- Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil – le contesté

- Pues es fácil, sólo le dices "Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Alice

- En verdad Edward, debes apurarte o te la van a quitar – se empezó a burlar Emmet

- Por favor Emmet, tú tardaste siglos para declarártele a Rose –

- Corrección primo, tarde un siglo en formalizar nuestra relación, es decir desde que supe que me gustaba Rose, se lo dije – aclaró Emmet

- Edward, no creo que Bella te rechace, a ellas también le gustas, se le nota a leguas – expresó Jasper

- En eso tiene razón mi Jazz, nosotros nos hemos fijado que ella se pone nerviosa cuando está contigo- aclaró Alice

- Edward, ¿Por qué no te le declaras el primer día de clases? Es decir la llevas al prado que encontraste, ese es el lugar perfecto para una declaración de amor – me dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo – Realmente mis primos tenían razón, salí a caminar ahí estaba ella con su libreta, anotando sus sueños, hacía algunos dibujos, la escuché cantar, era una de las canciones que me gustaba, realmente me gustaría decirle que _[me enamoro de como llenas todos sus cuadernos: de frases de dibujos y de sueños]_ y de que_ [cantas mis canciones preferidas]_

Al fin llegó el primer día, como siempre me quedé dormido soñando con ella, realmente ni siquiera escuche sonar mi despertador, pero ni modos, sabía que llegaría tarde a mi primera clase, pero conocía al maestro, a él con que lo hicieras reír te perdonaba todo, decía que _[todo lo puede una sonrisa, hasta la penas se suaviza] _es decir _[una sonrisa puede más que un grito, puede más que todo, si te sientes triste, si te sientes solo, busca una sonrisa que te hará feliz]_. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude

- Edward, llegas tarde – me dijo el maestro René apenas llegué

- Lo siento maestro, me quedé dormido, la verdad es que anoche no pude dormir, usted sabe con eso de que hay que vigilar el campamento por la presencia del chupacabras, pues salí a dar una ronda – al decir esto todos se empezaron a reír hasta el maestro

- de acuerdo Edward, sólo porque ayudaste a que el "chupacabras" no se comiera a alguien pero que no se vuelva a repetir jovencito

- Gracias profesor René – pasé a tomar mi lugar, desgraciadamente ya no pude sentarme junto a Bella, la cual se encontraba demasiado concentrada en su libreta, tenía tantas ganas de hablarle, pero no me podía arriesgar, es decir, había tenido suerte con la escusa del chupacabras, no podía tentar a mi suerte

Las clases pasaron tan lentas que me aburrí, apenas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases me fui a buscar a bella, la encontré sentada concentrada en sus libros

- Bella ¿podemos hablar? – le dije al estar junto a ella, realmente estaba nervioso

- Por supuesto Edward, de que quieres hablar – me respondió

- Vamos a otro lugar, te lo diré apenas lleguemos – le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió, nos encaminamos a mi "lugar especial" un hermoso prado, al ser verano estaba todo verde, había florecillas silvestres por doquier, haciéndolo ver espectacular, ella se sorprendió mucho del lugar, lo pude notar en su rostro

- Bella, tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé como lo vayas a tomar – su mirada se tornó triste, y sentí que me dolía el corazón

- Dime lo que quieras Edward, estoy segura que entenderé – su voz sonaba triste

- Bella, es que

_[Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza, vas alimentando el amor de mi alma, Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío, Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro. No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir. Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir. "me enamoré de ti ]_ Así es Bella, estoy enamorado de ti

- Edward ¿me dices que estás enamorado de mí? – me dijo asombrada, le dije que sí

- Isabella _[siempre me pongo nervioso cuando estoy contigo, hay un ciclón en mi oído no se qué decir, quisiera que supieras, que loco estoy por ti, me llevas de cabeza, bendita sirena, estoy sufriendo por ti. Isabella, sueño de mis sueños, quiéreme isabella, como yo te quiero, quiéreme isabella, quiéreme] _

Ella sólo me veía así que le dije – Bella _[Me enamoro de ti ya no hay salida,aunque intentes huir, Estás pérdida, Me enamoro de ti porque debo amarte, Porque escucho tu voz por todas partes, Es un deseo casi una manía, Tú serás quieras O no quieras Mía, Soy un hombre como tantos que te sigue que te espía, Soy un hombre que te pide compañía Me enamoro de ti Mi mejor amiga Y así lo siento Es un deseo una gota Dulce de poesía Yo te doy totalmente mi alegría Me enamoro de ti De cómo eres Me enamoro aunque Se que no me quieres] _

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que ella también sentía lo mismo por mí, la abracé y no pude más tenía que besarla, tal como ella se lo merecía, un beso dulce y tierno, donde le transmitiera todo lo que ella representa para mí

**Fin del POV de Edward**

**POV de Bella **

Realmente me sentía en las nubes, me dormí soñando con mi príncipe azul, el cual ya tenía nombre: Edward. Pronto me quedé dormida, al día siguiente fui despertada por Alice, de verdad al levantarme me enredé con la sábana y me caí de mi cama, después al ponerme mi ropa, se me vació un vació un vaso con agua y tenía que cambiarme, realmente hoy no iba ser mi día, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa, hoy Edward me llevaría de paseo por todo el campamento.

Afortunadamente Alice me prestó un conjunto playero, no sin antes advertirme que me pusiera el traje de baño, pues había una pequeña playa y que posiblemente Edward me podría llevar ahí. Después de eso nos dirigimos al comedor por nuestro desayuno, estábamos empezando cuando llegó Edward, realmente se veía guapísimo, nos saludó a todas con un beso en la mejilla y supongo que estaba todo roja realmente_ [Se parece tanto al amor lo que yo siento hoy todo me sale al revés es que no puedo olvidar que tu estas ahí junto a mi mesa creo que voy a gritar]_

- Lista para conocer el campamento – me preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada

- Si, Edward, gracias por querer mostrármelo – le respondí

- Edward, te acompañaríamos pero tenemos cosas que hacer –expresaron Alice y Rose eso me hizo sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, afortunadamente en ese momento llegó Jake con un chico y dos chicas creo que una de ellas era Nessie la niña por la que andaba babeando mi amigo - Hola a todos – saludaron como siempre Jake era muy efusivo, pero me presentó a su adorada Nessie – Nessie ella es Bella, mi amiga desde la infancia, Bella ella es Nessie, mi novia – ambas nos saludamos realmente me dio gusto conocerla, sobre todo si ella era importante para Jake al que quería como un hermano

- ¿Qué van hacer hoy? – me preguntó Jake

- Edward me enseñará el campamento – le respondí, aunque creo que mi voz se notó algo nerviosa

- ¿En serio harás eso Edward? – cuestionó Nessie

- Por supuesto, Bella es nueva – empezó a decir Edward pero Nessie lo interrumpió – es que tú nunca has hecho algo así, al menos que recuerde siempre te niegas de una manera muy caballerosa - Tienes razón Nessie, el año pasado Irina era nueva y te negaste diciendo que tenías un fuerte dolor de cabeza, años pasado era lo mismo – dijo Ángela

- Por favor chicas, no creo que a Bella le interese saber esos detalles – dijo Edwar entre dientes, provocando la risa de todos, después de desayunar me empezó el recorrido, estaba tan nerviosa que realmente me tropezaba cada tres pasos, afortunadamente tenía a mi caballero de dorada armadura que no me dejaba caer, Edward me sostenía por la cintura impidiendo que cayera quien sabe cuántas veces al suelo. Me mostró casi todo el campamento casi cerca del mediodía llegamos a una hermosa playa, la arena era blanca rodeada por un bosque, una roca donde se podía observar toda la playa, perfecta para ver un atardecer – ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó

- Este lugar es hermoso – le dije, poco después ya nos encontrábamos nadando, el me veía de una manera cómo si yo fuera algo especial, de hecho me digo que le gustaba, me sonrojé, nadie me había hablado de esa forma, me gustaba pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, estábamos muy cerca, mi corazón latía muy aprisa cuando llegaron los demás

Nos saludaron, enseguida bajaron la comida, en realidad estaba hambrienta, pero lo único que me dolió es que habían roto mi momento romántico con Edward. Un momento dije "momento romántico" de verdad ese chico me había trastornado, acaso lo que sentía por él era amor a primera vista me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Después de ese día vinieron otros, me sentía muy feliz porque Edward, me trataba de una manera que me hacía sentir única, si se que _[Todas desean con Eddy pasear tomadas del brazo caminar]_ sin embargo tal parece que él sólo quiere estar conmigo_ [Mi Eddy no es más que un príncipe azul, él me quiere y me vuelvo loca por su amor]_ pero lo que más me gusta es _[la envidia las consume cuando Eddie viene a mí] _así es Mi Edward, siempre corta a las demás y está conmigo, pero sobre todo lo que más me gusta es que _[si al oído me viene a cantar, acaba con el cuadro pues es todo un gran final]_ realmente es maravilloso.

Pasaron los días de asueto, empezarían las clases, en realidad era un pequeño curso para prepararnos para los cursos escolares, estaba nerviosa _[Es el primer día de clase no sabes que estoy siempre pensando]_ en mi Edward_ [a veces quiero hacerme la distraída fingiendo que no lo veo]_ ese día llegó tarde, por supuesto el maestro lo reprendió y dio la excusa más divertida, tanto que el maestro no lo castigó realmente [_Me enamoro de]_mi Edward, _[ de ver que llega siempre tarde a clase contando tus excusas divertida. Me enamoro al ver su pelo siempre alborotado] _de hecho hay tantas cosas por las cuales me estoy enamorando de Edward, sólo espero que él sienta lo mismo por mí.

- Bella ¿podemos hablar? – me dijo un tanto nervioso, realmente me asusta, acaso será que ya se hizo novio de Tanya o de Jessica, porque esas dos siguen tras él

- Por supuesto Edward, de que quieres hablar – nos fuimos a un pequeño prado, un lugar perfecto para ¿el romance?, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de mí, no lo podía creer, el correspondía a lo que yo sentía por él

- Edward ¿me dices que estás enamorado de mí? – el asintió, pero me decía – por favor quiéreme Isabella, me dijo él porqué se enamoró de mí, le tenía que decir que su amor era correspondido

- Edward, _[Me enamoro de ti porque no consigo alejar mi obsesión de estar contigo, Me enamoro de ti como del verano Porque quemas mi piel Mano con mano, Me enamoro de ti Aunque no debiera, Me enamoro de ti En cada momento Me enamoro de ti completamente]_

Después de esta declaración, me abrazó me recosté en su pecho, me levantó suavemente la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al mío y lo que tanto deseaba se dio, nos dimos un beso, mi primer beso de amor

**Fin del POV de Bella**

Continuará

* * *

_****__Canciones utilizadas __Me estoy enamorando Cantada por Nelson Velázquez, Isabel Cantada tanto por Luis Miguel como por Moderato, Me enamoro la canta Fresas con crema, Sonrisas la cantan la chilindrina, Una sonrisa la canta Sor Sonrisa, Me enamoré de ti la canta Chayanne, Me enamoró de ti la canta Uff, Eddie, Eddie la canta Adriana Ahumada_las canciones vienen en cursiva y encerrada entre [], las canciones pueden ser cantadas por otros artistas,

* * *

Hola a todas y todos, si despues de mas de un mes actualizo, pero la verdad es que no venía la inspiración, espero comprendan esa situación, pero al menos hoy se apiadó de mi y pude terminar la continuación espero sea de su agrado, por supuesto trataré de actualizar un poco más rápido, pero en caso de que no sea así les pido paciencia, gracias por todos los reviews ustedes saben que ese es el alimento de nuestra inspiración

Cherrie SA

28 - marzo - 2010

PD le cambié el nombre a mi Fic, en primer lugar porque subieron un fic con el mismo nombre, claro la historia es completamente diferente, pero no me gusta que el nombre de mi fic lo tenga otro en la misma categoría, así que lo que hice fue cambiarle el nombre, además esté le queda mejor debido a la historia, es decir son canciones, pero al ver los sinónimos de canción apareció naná y me recordó a la naná de Bella, así que decidí cambiarlo por naná de amor

gracias por su comprensión

Cherrie


	3. Te amo

**Naná de Amor**

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Twilight no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Summary, La Familia Swan y La Familia Cullen no han tenido buenas relaciones desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo debido a un enemigo común: Los Volturi tienen que unirse, para ellos sus hijos Bella y Edward deberán casarse en un plazo estipulado por una adivina, ellos ajenos a lo que traman sus padres se conocen surgiendo un romance sin saber sus verdaderas identidades, pero al saber que se tienen que casar con "su enemigo" hacen que su amor no sea tan dulce y romántico como ellos habían esperado, pues los enredos, las intrigas se hacen presente en él, una historia que utiliza letras de canciones para ser contada.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Te amo**

Bella y Edward estaban abrazados, ambos se habían confesado que se habían enamorado uno del otro, ambos sentía una sensación tan cálida, aquellas que sólo sientes junto al ser amado

**Pov de Edward**

Jamás pensé que un simple beso me hiciera sentir tantas emociones, si bien era cierto no era mi primer beso, si era el primero que me provocaba mariposas en el estómago, esa niña sería mi perdición, ahora sabía que si existía el amor a primera vista, lo había comprobado al ver a Bella. Sin embargo nuestro estómagos reclamaron por no haberlos alimentados

- Bella, cariño, creo que debemos comer algo –

- Si ya empezaron los sonidos raros – dijo ella y ambos nos reímos para dirigirnos al comedor, al llegar ahí nos encontramos con mis primos (Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose y Nessie) y los amigos (Jake, Angela y Ben) habían agarrado una mesa redonda para 10 personas, al entrar las plásticas Jessica y Tanya nos miraban recelosas, abracé más a Bella como queriendo protegerla de ese par.

Llegamos a la mesa donde se encontraban todos

- ¿Por qué tan tarde hermanito? Acaso te perdiste con Bella a propósito para darle uno que otro besito – bromeó Emment

- Emmet – bufé, aunque mi hermano no se equivocaba, es decir Bella y yo nos habíamos besado y había sido una hermosa experiencia , pero había ello que mi linda novia se pusiera tan roja como la grana, realmente se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, pero conociendo a mi hermano la mantendría en ese estado todo el tiempo y no me gustaba que ella estuviera nerviosa – que tú estes todo el tiempo besuqueándote con Rosalie no quiere decir que todo hagamos lo mismo – le dije en voz baja cerca de su oído, no quería incomodar a mi prima, si bien ambos eran mis primos ellos no tenían entre sí lazos consanguíneos

- golpe bajo, hermanito, lo que hace el amor – dijo riéndose

Empezamos a comer, pero de pronto y vi entrar a las plásticas Tanya y Jessica las cuales se sentaron en una esquina y no dejaban de mirarnos, a decir verdad eso me daba mala espina, con sólo verlas podía adivinar que estaban tramando algo, en especial algo contra Bella, tal parecía que quisieran separarla de mí, eso no lo iba permitir, Bella es mi otra mitad, como si el destino la estuviera reservando para mí, al igual que yo era el destino de Bella.

**Fin del Pov de Edward **

En una esquina del gran comedor se encontraban Tanya, Jessica y otras dos chicas más llamadas Ashley Prince y Torry Gillians

- No entiendo cómo Edward está andando con esa chica, la verdad no es nada atractiva – expresó la Ashley con un poco de envidia

- Tienes razón Ashley, además es un poco torpe, se ha tropezado dos veces – comentó de manera burlona Torry y todas se rieron

- no se preocupen, estoy segura que esa esconde algo y lo voy a descubrir – les dijo Tanya

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tanya, en verdad tiene que haber algo oculto para que de la noche a la mañana Edward este con ella todo el tiempo – terminó lanzando todo su veneno Jessica

- Porque no le hacemos una pequeña broma – dijo Torry – es nueva, además tenemos la novatada, que todavía no se ha hecho – todas sonrieron, en verdad envidiaban a Bella porque tenía la atención del chico más guapo del campamento, del chico con las que todas o mejor dicho las plásticas querían que fuera su pareja

- ¡oh Terry querida! – en realidad esa idea es fantástica, hablaremos con el director, ya es tiempo de que se haga la novatada

En la mesa de los Cullen todos se divertían con los chistes que Emmet contaba, algunos subidos de tonos, haciendo que Rosa de vez en cuando le diera un cachiporrazo en su cabeza, él sólo se sobaba el golpe pero seguía con sus chistes y una que otra broma, por supuesto que apenas empezaba atacar a Bella, Edward le lanzaba una mirada de furia, por lo que se atragantaba provocando la risa de todos

Alice y Jasper se levantaron de la mesa – nos vemos, vamos a caminar un rato para bajar la comida antes de las clases – aclaró la pequeña

- Pero supongo que no sólo caminaran – expresó Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Querido hermano, no hables porque no estás libre de pecado – le dijo furiosa saliendo de ahí con el rubio

- Alice, no te molestes, ya sabes cómo es él – le dice Jasper mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla

- Lo sé Jazz, es mi hermano, lo conozco desde que nací – ambos salieron a caminar, era una tarde agradable, empezaron hablar de mil cosas, aunque lo que realmente quería ella era poder salir de compras, al menos ese fin de semana lo tendrían libre.

-¿En qué piensas Alice? – dijo Jasper al ver que por un momento su novia se había quedado callada

- No es nada Jaz, de pronto tuve un pequeño presentimiento – dijo la chica

- De esos en lo que sabes que va a pasar – cuestionó el rubio

- Así es, de pronto vi a Bella y Edward casados – expresó con alegría – Jasper tendremos boda propia y no me contradigas –

- jamás mi amor, hay dos cosas que jamás haría: dudar de tus premoniciones y apostar en tu contra; siempre ganas – ambos rieron

- pero sabes Jasper, ese matrimonio será un poco complicado – le digo a su novio muy seria

En tanto en el comedor Emmet y Rosalie también se habían marchado dejando a Edward y Bella acompañado de Angela, Ben, Jacob y Nessie que acababan de llegar. Al poco rato todos reían por las anécdotas de Jake

- Se acuerdan cuando me disfracé de "lobito" y le pegué un susto de aquellos a las plásticas – dijo el moreno

- claro que lo recuerdo – dijo Nessie – esa vez fue la primera vez que estuve en el campamento, las plásticas quisieron hacerme una broma de mal gusto

- por suerte me enteré a tiempo y antes de que asustaran a mi Nessie las asusté yo a ellas, es más quedaron todas cubiertas de alquitrán y con la plumas que parecían unas gallinas – todos rieron

- ¿Sabes Bella? Debes tener cuidado, ellas son muy crueles con las nuevas – dijo Ángela. En ese momento Edward se quedó pensativo, tendría que tener cuidado con ellas, se acercaba el primer gran baile donde las plásticas siempre hacían las novatadas

- Tienes razón Angie – comentó Ben – tenemos que estar atentos, no vaya ser que quieran hacerle algo a Bella

- sobre todo porque Bella consiguió lo que ellas nunca han conseguido – indicó Nessie y todos se le quedaron viendo – pues andar contigo Edward, no te has dado cuenta como te miran

**Pov de Edward**

Después de escuchar a Nessie estaba preocupado, esas eran capaz de hacer todo lo posible por humillar a Bella y eso no iba a permitirlo, afortunadamente contaba con que mucha gente nos apreciaba más que a ella, estaba seguro que si tenían algún plan posiblemente alguien podría escucharlo y prevenirnos, de esa manera Jake se enteró de lo que le iban hacer a Nessie y pudo evitar que le hicieran algo, esperaba hacer lo mismo con Bella, no soportaría que ella sufriera algún tipo de vergüenza por culpa de esas plásticas, después de la comida salimos a pasear, fuimos a un pequeño jardín, casi nadie lo visitaba, pero era hermoso, nos sentamos en una silla que había ahí

- ¡Oh Edward, es bellísimo! – exclamó emocionada

- lo sé, es otro de mis lugares favoritos – le dije

- Gracias Edward, por compartir tus lugares favoritos conmigo – me dijo en un susurro

- Con nadie más los compartiría – me acerqué a sus labios y los besos, realmente me gustaba besarla, sus besos eran dulces, con sabor a caramelo y chocolate, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve besándola, pero cuando vi mi reloj, era hora de regresar a las clases de la tarde

- Bella, mi amor tenemos que regresar a clases – le dije, por supuesto su mirada de asombro al ver que habían pasado casi más de una hora, así es a los dos el tiempo se hacía corto cuando estábamos juntos. Regresamos a nuestras clases, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos, entre a las mías sin muchos ánimos, realmente no estaba concentrado en mis clases _[Ya no puedo concentrarme en el colegio, no soporto más al profesor, y las clases se me hacen eternas, se duermen hasta las piernas, me he cansado de estudiar, y no puedo ni pensar porque todo el pensamiento es para ti, eres dueña de mis sentimientos desde que te vi]_así era, desde el momento en que vi a mi Bella, me enamoré de ella, es más _[Ya no puedo ni pensar, recordando sin parar aquel beso tan bonito que te di] _sólo esperaba que terminaran mis clases para ir a verla]

**Fin de Pov de Edward **

**Pov de Bella**

Edward me llevó cerca del salón de clases, después de un pequeño beso en los labios se fue corriendo a su salón de clases, afortunadamente no había llegado mi profesor, en eso se me acercan Tanya y Jessica

- Hola Bella – me saludaron, su voz se notaba falsa

- Hola – les contesté con una sonrisa fingida

- Vemos que te estás llevando muy bien con Eddy, pero queremos advertirte él siempre hace lo mismo con todas las nuevas, las encampana y luego las bota – me dijo Tanya con toda el veneno del que fue capaz de brotar por sus labios

-Supongo que lo dices por experiencia – le dije inocentemente haciendo que se enfureciera

- Bella, Edward siempre regresa a Tanya, ella es el amor de su vida – comentó Jessica tratando de sonar lo más creíble, afortunadamente Rosalie y Alice me habían advertido como eran ellas, porque de otra manera casi les hubiera creído

- En serio, porque desde que llegué son ustedes las que buscan a Edward, no al revés – les dije seria haciendo que se enfurecieran y se fueran por donde llegaron justo en el mismo instante que entraba Alice escuchando lo último

- Bella, amiga estuviste fantástica, que bueno que la pusieras en su lugar – me abrazó para hacerme brincar de emoción igual que ella, pero tuvimos que suspender el festejo porque en ese momento entraba el profesor

**Fin del Pov de Bella**

Lejos de ahí Tasbih sonreía por los sucesos que estaban a punto de ocurrir

- De que se ríe mi señora – dijo una de sus ayudantes llamada Amitaf

- Sólo de que el amor tiene muchos caminos, en especial el amor que viene desde tiempos inmemorables – dijo la médium

- se refiere al amor de los Cullen con los Swan

- Así es, si bien se encontraron antes del tiempo en que se debía dar el suceso, servirá para fortalecer ese amor, porque todavía vienen muchas pruebas, pero estoy segura que esta vez su amor sí triunfará

En el campamento las clases terminaban y Edward fue por su amada Bella, no podía estar lejos de ella, la invito a dar un paseo había una luna lindísima

**Pov de Edward **

Me alegré cuando Bella me contó lo que le hizo a ese par de arpías, en realidad no fue Bella, sino Alice Bella se había convertido en su héroe, la invite a pasear, la luna estaba hermosa, una hermosa Luna Llena, fuimos a nuestro jardín y nos sentamos empezamos a platicar de tantas cosas _[¡Ay nos hubiera visto! Estábamos ahí sentados frente a frente. No podía faltarnos la luna, y hablábamos de todo un poco, y todo nos causaba risa como dos tontos. Y yo que no veía la hora de tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir: Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así. Te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir, y defino lo que siento con estas palabras te amo. Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio, y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro] _No pude aguantar más y le dije a mi hermosa Bella – Te amo

Ella se me quedó viendo con sus enormes ojos chocolates, estaba asombrada y me dijo – También te amo Edward

No sabía poder explicar lo que sentía así que entone una canción que tanto me gustaba [_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú, en total simplicidad seria yo te amo, y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien, el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo, crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo, si la vida la perdiera en un instante, que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida No tengas miedo ni dudas que tú serás mi mujer mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en él Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos para mi debilidad la única eres tú al final tan sólo sé que siempre te he esperado y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz del bien ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total y tus ojos que son mi paz _

Después la besé, fue un beso cargado de amor, nos abrazamos, a pesar de que ambos éramos jóvenes sabíamos que queríamos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, de pronto me sentí inquieto, como si pudiera perderla, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que ella y yo siempre estuviéramos juntos

**Fin del Pov de Edward**

Jessica estaba hablando con su novio Mike Newton

- Ay Mike, es que esa Bella, es una chocante, ojalá tuviera algo con que acabarla

- No te preocupes amor – decía Mike al otro lado de la línea – te iré a ver en el baile, te aseguró que buscaré la forma para que esa chica no te vuelva a molestar – después de charlar un poco se despidieron y colgaron

Mike se encontraba pensativo, si la Bella que molestaba a su amada Jessica era la hija de Charlie, sería fácil acabar con ella, con decirle a su padre que ella estaba coqueteando seguro la sacaría del campamento, pues según sus padres ella estaba comprometida desde que nació y jamás dejarían que anduviera con otro que no fuera su prometido

Continuará

* * *

_**Canciones utilizadas**__ dulces besos la canta Menudo, Te amo de Franco de Vita, yo te amo la canta Chayanne_

_las canciones vienen en cursiva y encerrada entre [], las canciones pueden ser cantadas por otros artistas,_

* * *

Un capitulo corto, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber, si bien es corto, en este ambos ya se aman, ahora bien quiero informarles que no actualizaré pronto este fic, ni los otros, es que éstaré algo ocupada en el trabajo y quedaré libre hasta despues del 22 de mayo, fecha en la que volveré actualizar, en caso de que me inspiré un poco y me desocupe, lo haré, pero quería decirles para que no esten preocupadas si ven que no actualizo, Una cosa si bien aparece aquí mas pov de edward es porque las canciones se prestan más para él, jiji nos vemos

Cherrie SA

11 - abril - 2010

PD le cambié el nombre a mi Fic, en primer lugar porque subieron un fic con el mismo nombre, claro la historia es completamente diferente, pero no me gusta que el nombre de mi fic lo tenga otro en la misma categoría, así que lo que hice fue cambiarle el nombre, además esté le queda mejor debido a la historia, es decir son canciones, pero al ver los sinónimos de canción apareció naná y me recordó a la naná de Bella, así que decidí cambiarlo por naná de amor

gracias por su comprensión

Cherrie


	4. el baile

**Naná de Amor**

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Twilight no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Summary, La Familia Swan y La Familia Cullen no han tenido buenas relaciones desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo debido a un enemigo común: Los Volturi tienen que unirse, para ellos sus hijos Bella y Edward deberán casarse en un plazo estipulado por una adivina, ellos ajenos a lo que traman sus padres se conocen surgiendo un romance sin saber sus verdaderas identidades, pero al saber que se tienen que casar con "su enemigo" hacen que su amor no sea tan dulce y romántico como ellos habían esperado, pues los enredos, las intrigas se hacen presente en él, una historia que utiliza letras de canciones para ser contada.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. El baile del campamento**_

Era un nuevo día para los chicos del campamento, Edward estaba feliz a lado de Bella, y ella ni se diga, él era su primer amor, sin embargo en ocasiones tenía miedo a tanta felicidad, como un mal presentimiento.

Al ir al comedor vieron el alboroto que se formaba

- De seguro ya pusieron el anuncio del Baile – expresó Rose – cada vez que lo ponen pasa lo mismo

- Tienes razón Rose, de que tema será esta vez – se cuestionó Alice

- No importa, de cualquier manera sabemos quienes lo sugirieron - contestó la chica

- ¿Qué tiene de importante el baile? – cuestionó Bella

- lo que pasa es que en el baile puedes invitar a alguien que no sea del campamento, además entre otras cosas eligen a los reyes, lo cuales por un día los demás obedecen sus órdenes, ya te imaginarás cómo algunos desean serlo – respondió Ángela

- Me imagino – declaró Bella

- Además aún recuerdo el año pasado la cara de Jessica y Tanya cuando Ángela y Ben ganaron como reyes – expresó Nessie muy contenta haciendo que las demás se rieran al recordar ese episodio

Poco después entraban al comedor, se dirigieron a la mesa donde las esperaban Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Jack y Ben, cada una se dirigió con su pareja, estuvieron desayunaron y hablaron de varias cosas: lo que harían ese día, sus deberes, por supuesto no podía faltar el tema del baile, ese año iba ser Montecarlo.

Al otro extremo del comedor se encontraba Jessica, Tanya, Ashley y Torry, las cuales estaban ideando un plan para descubrir quién era Bella

- Me dijo Mike, que él conoce a una Bella: Isabella Swan, y lo más importante de todo está comprometida – dijo Jessica

- ¿comprometida? – preguntaron las otras

- Así es chica, el caso es que no sé si ella lo sabe, porque sus padres lo han tenido un tanto en secreto, tal parece que es una promesa que hicieron – empezó a explicar la rubia – pero cono saben en algún tiempo los padres de Mike viven cerca de los Swan, así que si esa Bella es Bella Swan…– dijo señalando disimuladamente a la castaña –

- El pobre Eddy lo dejaran vestido y alborotado – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Tanya – entonces no tendré más remedio que consolarlo – todas rieron, ahora sólo faltaba esperar el día del baile.

Regresando con Bella y Edward

- vamos Bella, mira qué lindo esta el vestido que he diseñado para ti – señaló Alice mostrando a la castaña el dibujo que había realizado

- es un poco atrevido – expresó Bella toda roja

- pero te quedará perfecto con esa figura que tienes – comentó Rosalie

- estoy de acuerdo con Bella – dijo Edward, pero no pudo disimular los celos que sentía, al saber que su novia podría ser el centro de atención

- ya le salió lo cavernícola a mi primo – expresó Emmet – pero no debes temer Bellita sólo tiene ojos para ti

- tal vez tengas razón Emmet, [s_iento celosque es igual a decir miedo y por qué no? tal vez sin celosnuestro amor no sea completo]_, - contestó Edward

- pero Edward, no tienes porque sentir celos, tú sabes que _[por siempre te amaré igual que te amo hoy y te dedicaré mi vida y mi querer]_

Los días pasaban y todos los del campamento se preparaban para la fiesta, Alice se dedicó a diseñar y confeccionar los trajes tanto de ella, de Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Jake, Nessie, Ángela, Ben, Bella y Edward.

Por supuesto Jessica y Tanya también hacia sus preparativos, en especial para descubrir quién era en verdad Bella

Llegó el día del Baile, el salón comedor estaba adornado como un casino, había juegos, en medio había una pequeña pista, donde algunas parejas se encontraban en la pista,

Bella lucía hermosa con un traje con escote tipo Halter, el cual se acentuaba bellamente a su figura, causando la atención entre algunos chicos y la envidia de algunas de las mujeres en especial de Tanya y Jessica, las cuales esperaban a Mike. Edward por su parte vestía un impecable smoking causando muchos suspiros femeninos.

Jessica esperaba la llegada de Mike, el cual llegó un poco tarde

- Jessica, mi amor, disculpa la tardanza, pero había mucho tráfico – dijo mientras le daba un beso

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste – le respondió mientras se abrazaban para entrar al baile

Una vez adentro Mike pudo observar a Bella junto con Edward, los cuales estaban bailando abrazados

- No puede ser, esa chica es Bella Swan – dijo asombrado el rubio

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Tanya que en esos momentos llegaba

- por supuesto, recuerda que ella es mi vecina – respondió

- los sabemos, pero es necesario decirle a sus padres que tiene novio, ¿no lo crees? – cuestionó Jessica

- Tienes razón, pero no creo que los padres de ellas me crean, sólo porque yo se lo diga, además no quiero parecer chismoso – dijo Mike

- qué tal si le haces llegar un anónimo junto con una foto – sugirió Tanya

Por lo que sin que se dieran cuenta le tomaron una foto a la pareja, cuando se dieron un beso mientras bailaban

Una vez que terminó el baile, Mike se fue a su casa para realizar el anónimo en la computadora e imprimir la foto, las metió en un sobre y las dejó en el buzón de la familia Swan.

Al poco rato Charlie abría la correspondencia, de pronto abrió un sobre el blanco

- No puede ser – exclamó enfadado

- ¿qué pasa Charlie? – dijo Renee

- Tú hija, mírala, tenemos que traerla, no puede enamorarse, ella tiene que casarse con el heredero Cullen – expresó Charlie

- tienes razón Charlie, tenemos que ir a buscar a Bella

Por lo que partieron para el campamento para buscar a su hija.

* * *

_Canciones: Celos de Camilo Sesto por siempre te amaré de Noemi Luz_


End file.
